Homecoming
by kachilee07
Summary: Logan surprises his girlfriend with a late night homecoming. (M for a reason. ONE SHOT.)


**Author's Note: So um. This is not like me. Like...EVER. I don't do smut. I've done it once and I was sure that it was never going to happen again. But Logan's Honey Pie and I have been trolling each other on Twitter and all and I thought I'd write something. I SWEAR this started out as an innocent little drabble. I literally have NO IDEA where this came from. So um...yeah. **

**(Side note...there may be more smut in the works for later on. But I can neither confirm or deny this. :-P )**

* * *

Imagine getting ready for bed. As tired as you are, excitement still fills your being. Tomorrow afternoon your boyfriend was supposed to arrive home. It's been a long couple of months without him, but you know it's part of his job. Tour life is rough. Phone calls and Skype are life savers, but it's not the same. You're more than ready to see him tomorrow.

Turning out the light, you crawl into bed and lay there, letting your mind wander. Your eyes close as you slowly drift off.

A small smile graces your lips as the feel of a fingertip lightly traces your cheek. The finger trails down, traveling over your jaw and down to your neck. A masculine chuckle sounds in your ear, yet you still don't open your eyes.

"Evelien," you hear whispered into your ear. You must be in a dream; Logan's not supposed to be home until tomorrow. "Evelien," he repeats, holding out the last syllable, a grin clear in his voice. "Evelien," he says a little louder. "Wake up darlin'. "

A nip to your jaw has your eyes flying wide open. The bedside lamp is on, the soft glow from it illuminating Logan's grinning face above yours. He's wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. His hair is slightly matted down, the glasses that you love on him slipping down his face.

"Logan!" you gasp out. "What are you doing home?"

Before answering, he leans down and places a sweet kiss on your lips before nuzzling the side of your face, his scruff scratching lightly at your skin.

"Got an earlier flight. Couldn't wait to see you," he mumbles against your skin, his mouth making its way down your neck.

You're trying to figure out if this is all just a dream, but a harsh nip to your collarbone has those thoughts flying out of your head. His tongue lathes over the mark, soothing the area, making your brain go fuzzy. You let out a sigh and tug on the short strands of his hair, pulling his head back up to yours. His body covers yours as your lips meet, parting open when his tongue touches the seam of your lips. His tongue caresses yours briefly before flitting around your mouth, as if he was trying to memorize every crevice.

One of his hands comes up and covers your breast. The sudden contact has your hips lifting up to his, brushing against his hardening bulge. He groans into your mouth and gives a yank to your nightgown, ripping the straps and tossing the ruined garment aside. Before you can even protest, his mouth rips from yours and encloses a nipple. You let out another gasp, moaning as he sucks harshly.

"Logan…wait," you manage, your head swimming as you try to keep up. He lets go of your nipple with a pop and shakes his head at you.

"I need you, Evelien," he rasps, his voice causing you to shiver. "I've been dreaming about this for weeks." His lips meet yours again, slightly rougher. "Let me love you, babe." You can only nod your head as he tugs on your bottom lip, feeling the pleasure start to rise.

His fingers lightly dance their way down your stomach, a contrast to the actions of his mouth. They trace lightly over your panties, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Somebody missed me," he drawls. You open your mouth to respond but instead a strangled cry comes out as he brushes over your clit. Wasting no time, he rips your panties down before plunging his fingers into your folds. His mouth reattaches itself to your neck.

"You're so wet, baby," he murmurs against your heated skin. "So hot and ready for me, hm?"

His fingers move faster, crooking to touch that special spot that has you seeing stars. Your body feels like it's on fire, your mind swirling as you race towards that peak. Your hands are clawing at his back, leaving marks across his skin. You're right on the edge when all of a sudden his fingers desert your core, leaving you empty and unfulfilled.

You let out a whine of protest, but are shushed by his lips meeting yours once more. You hear rustling and feel Logan moving around. Breaking the kiss, you look just in time to see him shed himself of his shorts and boxers. Your eyes travel down to his cock, hard and waiting for you. Grinning to yourself, you reach down and grasp him in your hand, fingertip touching the tip and spreading the drop of precum that's made itself known.

Logan lets out a hiss and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath before removing himself from your grasp. He grabs your wrists and pins them above your head with only one of his hands. You feel him at your entrance, waiting. You're impatient, wanting to feel him inside of you. Logan smirks down at you, understanding. In one swift movement, he thrusts inside of you, filling you and stretching you in a way that's nothing but lovely.

Both of you moan, his head dropping down into your neck. He keeps himself still, taking deep breaths to keep himself from going crazy. After only a few seconds, you find yourself impatient once more. You attempt to buck your hips, but Logan pushes down on them, keeping you from doing it.

"Look at me," he demands lowly. Your eyes meet his, your heart racing at his expression. Letting go of your hands, he cups your face and brings his mouth down to yours for a sweet kiss. "You're so beautiful," he whispers against your lips as he begins thrusting.

It starts off slow and sweet before gradually picking up. Once again, his head drops down to your neck, the scruff on his chin scratching at your skin. Your hands are clutching onto his biceps, the hard muscles flexing under your fingers. Logan changes the angle, searching. On one particular hard thrust, he hits your spot once more, causing you to cry out shamelessly. His hand reaches down between your bodies. His fingers attach themselves to your clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts. You're almost there, he can feel it.

"That's it baby girl," he coaxes, almost panting. He's right on the edge as well, eyes wild as they dance over your body. "Just let it go."

His permission is all you need. You close your eyes as the pleasure overwhelms you. You let out a string of moans, his name among them as you succumb to the bliss.

As you're coming down from your high, you feel Logan letting go, his thrusts becoming erratic, slowing down as he chants your name repeatedly. "Love you so damn much, Eve," his voice rasps out. He collapses on you, but you don't mind, reveling in the feel of your man as you bask in post-orgasmic bliss.

After a few moments, Logan pulls out and rolls off you. You feel a slight emptiness, but he remedies that by pulling you into his arms, keeping you as close as possible. His lips meet yours once more before you settle your head on his chest.

"I missed you," he murmurs.

"Not even half as much as I missed you," you reply, placing a kiss on his bare skin. He laughs, the sound rumbling in his chest. You quirk an eyebrow up at him. "What?"

"That was one hell of a homecoming."


End file.
